Something or Someone
by NumberSixteen
Summary: What did Skye say to Lucas to keep him from killing Josh? Or what did she do?


Ehhh I read a little fanfic with Lucas and Skye and their sexual tension was incredible. I want to be able to nail that inner relationship between the two, but I just don't know how... So for right now, I think I'm going to edge on a little topic that has a lot of people talking. What did Skye do to convince Lucas to not kill Josh? It might bring lots of praise or lots of critics, but I wanna to give this a go and see how I do. So be sure to leave a comment on what you think? I'm just experimenting here. :D

Oh, and this is a post-story chapter of my newest story, "Cut off without Ammends" with Skye and Lucas. Don't worry, this topic will be coming up in my story soon enough for some of the reviewers who have asked for it. This is also supposed to help for my readers to understand the relationship between Lucas and Skye.

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>She saw Josh being hauled away with his father right behind him. She knew that his consequence will be horrible after that stunt he pulled on Lucas at Boyle's bar. If he'd just let it be, Josh wouldn't be walking to his death at that moment. Not that she didn't appreciate what he did for her, but she could have endured it if she needed to. Now she had no choice but to endure it.<p>

She glanced around to see a commotion as Lucas Taylor stormed out of the bar in an angered rush. He pushed past some of the soldiers spitting out commands to leave him alone. She wiped some blood off his lip and continued his angered pace toward the hut that his father once occupied. Skye shook her head and her stomach clenched. Lucas had bad intentions for her in the public bar, but now she would have to talk to him in private and anything could happen there. She sucked in some air and told herself she wasn't afraid of him and she needed to do this for Josh.

She took the first steps toward what she knew was fate. Her heart hammered in her chest as she started to ascend the steps but three guards shuffled down before she could reach the fifth step. They glared at her, "You can't be here."

She kept their gazes with a defiant one, "I need to see Lucas."

"He's busy." The soldier at the front said coldly.

Skye rolled her eyes, "Just tell him that Skye is here to see him. Trust me, he'll want to see me."

The soldier squinted slightly but signaled to the soldier furthest behind him to go speak to Lucas. The soldier abruptly turned and sprinted up the stairs to go speak to his leader. He disappeared into the hut momentarily but reappeared moments later. Nodding to the soldier standing in front of Skye.

The soldier in Skye's path gave her one last look and moved aside so she could get through. The other soldiers moved aside as well to let her through. She went up the rest of the steps and approached the entrance to the hut that was suspended above ground. She paused to take a deep breath before going inside. Inside it was exactly like how Taylor had left it, aside from all the papers and drawings scattered on the tables. He was knelt over the drawings, calculating and recalculating to make sure he had everything just right. He wore a navy button up shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. He had a few necklaces dangling around his neck as he concentrated. His chin was still stubbly and his hair was a mess as usual but the rest of him looked somewhat composed. His shirt was tucked in and his clothes were clean. He had a gun strapped into his belt and was ready to be used at a moments notice. He didn't look up when she came inside, but he did speak.

"My dear sister. What do I owe the pleasure?" He said it as he examined an equation.

Skye licked her lips, "What are you going to do to Josh and Mr. Shannon?"

This unfortunately grabbed Lucas's utmost attention. He jerked his head up to her and examined her slightly nervous stance. Her hands were figeting in front of her and her head was tilted down, not daring to look at him. He stood up straight and tilted his head at her, "Well your little boyfriend wasn't so smart with me was he? And now he's uncovered our mole. All thanks to you." He started to steadily walk toward her, taking a slow pace.

She didn't move, "He's not my boyfriend."

Lucas stopped, "Oh? He isn't? By the way he was so..." He thought for a moment to find the right word, "Protective of you..." He trailed off dramatically.

Skye's heart contracted. Had he really seemed like that? She shook off the troubling thought and remembered her purpose for coming here and facing her demons. She thrust her head up and glared defiantly at Lucas. "What do you want with him?"

Lucas shrugged, "I had enough of playing with him at the bar. It's like a cat and a mouse in a way. Of course," He presumed himself and walked over to examine the chess set on the table by the window, "I'm the cat and he's the mouse. I really ought to just quit playing with my prey, mustn't I?" He waited for a response but got none as Skye was waiting for him to reach his point. "I must do what I need to do. And at the time, that boy is causing a distraction to me and quite a bit of irritation. So in any case, it'll just be easier to dispose of him. I have been so generous to him, but he disrespects me. What a shame..." Lucas continued to pace around the room and glance at the walls, taking in everything he could.

Skye felt an overwhelming feeling in her chest and she suddenly felt like crying out. She kept it under control though, but she knew full well that her face was growing intensely red and angry. She knew better to keep her tongue or she could aggrivate Lucas even more so.

He had reached her by now, "That is unless," His hand reached up to grip her chin roughly. He jerked her face to look at his. "Something or _someone_ can convince me otherwise." He forced her gaze to meet his. She glared at him defiantly.

"What do you want?" She asked inquisitively.

His hand released her chin and began to stroke her cheek and slide gradually down to her lips, brushing hair from her face during the process. He got closer to her yet until they were almost touching. He tenderly pulled his fingers over her soft lips and brought his hand back under her chin. He tilted her head up slightly and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Oh dear sister, now is not the time for this. I have too much to do. But I will let your friend go free."

Skye couldn't hold back the grin any longer. She beamed to herself and was about to thank him when he interrupted her.

"On one condition." Lucas said as he released her and pulled back, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Anything." she blurted out.

"You owe me for later."

* * *

><p>Okay!:) well I think I did that well enough:) give me some pointers if you can. I'm aware that I might have a few grammatical errors, but aside from that, I liked it:) thanks guys! Be sure to read my other chapter story, okay? It's called "Cut off without Ammends." As I explained earlier, this is a post-finale fic:) so my readers can start getting a basic idea:D<p>

Thanks!:)

~NumberSixteen


End file.
